


Sleep Over by the Sea

by Miss_Claws



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Claws/pseuds/Miss_Claws
Summary: Cronus has switching his sleep cycle to be more like the humans. Surprisingly it's going pretty well for him but for kankri he fears he is losing a potential listener if this keeps going. So he plans a little scheme by set up a sleepover at Cronus place. Hopefully with the party interrupting Cronus sleep cycle and convince that the nightlife is better the daytime. Oddly enough Cronus also has a counter-attack and has a plan to get everybody in the bed by midnight.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora & Kankri Vantas, Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas, Kankri/Cronus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Ch1: the pr9blem

The Problem

Cr9nus really 6elieve 9r want t9 6e like a human. It was nice 9f 9nce s9me9ne t9 c9me t9 me wanting my help. Im a great listener as well as Im a great speaker. We w9uld g9 t9 9ur sp9t and talk f9r h9urs. He tells me his pr9blems and all his insecurities. I d9 my best giving my advices. But h9nestly there 9nly 9ne 9f me 9r 9ne gh9st vers9n 9f me near by at a time. Anyway there 9ther tr9lls and p9eple that need my guidance. He has t9 wait when I'm finish 9r put a raincheck f9r an9ther time. He w9uld be fine it n9t like im his m9irail anyway..........

Time m9ves differently f9r s9meone wh9 is n9t used t9 the dream bubbles if y9u are n9t expert like I am 6ut I will admit s9metimes it g9es a little faster than y9u expected. Last time I saw Cr9nus he wanted t9 talk ab9ut s9mething but I t9ld him I needed check 9n the latuna for a m9ment s9me9ne's dream bubble had a field 9f fl9wers crash int9 her hive. Had to talk t9 the 9wner t9 f9rget the f9lwer because it might trigger her due t9 her smelling pr9blem. He 9bviously he underst99d urgency 9f the situati9n. He wave me g99d bye and I assume it w9uld just be left like that. When I came back t9 my surprises he l99ks better. I didn't realized at the time but I was starting t9 see less and less 9f him. In fact when I d9 see him it in a dream bubble that has a l9t of sun shine.  
It was 9dd at first but didn't think about it until I suggest g9 t9 9ne 9f the night 9nes. That when he told me he can't yet. He explain t9 me that he switch his sleep cycle that fits with the humans. F9unds a human alarm cl9ck and help him when to sleep 9r wake up. I th9ught he was j9king but he sh9wed me the human cl9ck. He g9es off in the day bubbles d9ing whatever he wants and when he "feels tired" he g9es t9 a night bubble. Then spend a few h9urs wake and finally G9SE TO SLEEP!!!!!!!!.....(breaths) 9.k. This is fine. He just d9ing what he think is best f9r himself in his spiritual j9urney as a wannabe human. BUT he is wr9ng s9 utterly f99lish and inc9nsiderate 9f how it w9uld affect 9ur scheduling.  
M9st 9f the tr9lls and a c9uple 9f humans d9 indeed stay up late. We actually have a very s9cial C9mmunity g9ing 9n. Sure s9metimes we av9id each 9ther but we eventually indeed hang9ut. We still have c9nversations but if I cann9t talk to him just 6ecause he decides t9 sleep during "the night" which is als9 a manifest idea 9f wh9ever 9wns each particular bubble. He explains t9 me he wakes up less cranky and well m9re energized. I alm9st have the urge t9 tell him "that is what a nap is for" but he's 9bviously misguided and vulnerable with9ut my attention as it is. It was 9bviously not a problem 6efore s9 why make it n9w. We need to be 9n the same page again s9 I thought of an idea 9f having a sleepover a human sleep that is. He was excited and I suggested t9 bring 9ut his 9ld fancy tents with throw rugs and pillows everywhere on the floor. Excited with the idea he went to prepare and gather some snacks. Yet I have failed to mention I might 6ring m9re c9mpany t9 help c9nvince him the nightlife has vast opportunities that he can n9t d9 during the day. So I must get my first recruit to help me get this plan in m9tion.  
My precious student Karkat Vantas.


	2. Ch 2 : phase 1

Chapter 2: phase 1

Karkat was app9inted t9 live with me as all descendants where assigned t9 live with their ancest9r c9unterpart. He leaving an9ther angry c9mment 9f a p9st he setup himself earlier. Seri9usly if he live 9n my plant and did that. He w9uld have been set straight t9 the asylum and be cull til he died. Anyway I t99k him aside and explain my plan.

" WAIT HOLD UP! LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT YOU WANT ME TO AROUND UP BUNCH OF YOUR FRIENDS AND MINE TO HAVE A SLEEPOVER AT THAT SENIOR CREEPER HOUSE?!?!?! WHO IF MUST REMIND YOU EVERYONE HATE AND WOULD RUN AWAY IF THEY EVEN THINK HE WALKING TOWARD YOUR WAY."

"KARKAT VANTAS! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU TALK HORRIBLE NARROW MINDED INSULTS ABOUT MY FRIENDS AND THINK I WILL BE OK ABOUT IT!" 

He was understanding meek afterwards. I may have raised my a little l9uder than I sh9uld. Yet it 9ne 9f my triggers t9 insults my friends especially t9 my face n9 less. I can't really blame his age 6ut he truly d9es n9t kn9w what we all went thr9ugh. Heck with his friends they 9nly played the game f9r a few m9nths and the humans alm9st played it in a day. Even if we add in the 6lder c9unterparts which was 6 m9nths at best. We play this game f9r 3 L9ng sweeps. We went thr9ugh a l9t and yet manage stay all t9gether. Even after Meenah t99k 9ur lives. Each 9ne 9f us went thr9ugh s9mething including Cr9nus.

"S9rry I l9st my temper there. Might n9t n9tice this 6ut what Cr9nus is d9ing is a c9ver at best. He might act c9nfident with all his flirtati9us advancements 9r his greaser pers9na acts."

"Not that confident and terrible on both those areas."

"Karkat d9n't interrupt."

"...." 

" anyway the versi9n your familiar with is just a pers9na 6ut he really is l9st. I'm just trying my 6est to supp9rt him in his time in need. Making sure he d9esn't d9 anything t99 stupid 9r be influenced by the wr9ng people" 

" I think that ship has sailed"

" What was that?!"

"NOTHING" 

"........Any way right n9w Cr9nus might have d9ne s9mething stupid and I think a little sleep9ver will help remind him. Maybe fix it a little and things will g9 back t9 n9rmal."

" exactly what is your definition of normal? To be honest what wrong that he sleep earlier than us?"

" that part isn't imp9rtant right n9w just get the 9thers ready. I need t9 d9 a couple 9f things 9n my part. Remember t9 tell everyb9dy t9 g9 t9 the beach section where they will find the old fancy tent."

"Why me tho? What do I get out of it?"

" f99d and a r99f 9ver y9ur head."

" so I could pop up my old hive and my own food." 

" 6ut n9t all these mini bubbles that h9ld the rec9rd 9f the time y9u try t9 flirt with j9hn int9 a black r9m and g9t rejected."

" why you FINE WHATEVER!!! JUST GET RID OF THAT WHEN THIS IS ALL OVER!!!"

" Thank y9u Karkat."

A few h9urs has pass. I put 9n my 9nesie and put all my stuff in a red wag9n I f9und. It g9t a little difficult when I g9t t9 the sandy beach with it. Yet i g9t it where I need it to be. Karkat gather the gr9up as I asked. I c9uld see every9ne wearing there pjs. S9me m9dest than 9thers but 9ver nice. They were still a bit further d9wn the beach s9 I t99k the chace t9 see if cr9nus was d9ne. 

The tent was nice. It was small and the wall fa6ric was almost thin enough to see what was inside. I sp9tted cr9nus putting the last w99d spike d9wn. As I g9t cl9ser i c9uld see he was wearing a white 9ver sized shirt. I belive it might be a bit t99 big that 9ne side 9f sh9ulder is sh9wing. He had 9n black sh9rts 9n. It was very sliming 9n him. Someh9w it l99k g99d when he bends d9wn. His but..

" Oh Kankri your here."

" 9h yes pard9n if Im early. I didn't mean t9 startled you." 

" No everything is good. I just finish puting up the tent. Got the snack ready and I got the Stand by Me movie to wvatch."

"That a lovely m9vie th9ugh I h9pe y9u d9nt mind if we watch this m9vie out afterward?"

"Oh sure wvhat is it?" 

"The human m9vie a6out a small 6each t9wn was curse by its residents fr9m a l9ng time ag9 and 100 years later they c9me back t9 f9r Revenge as gh9st pirates wandering the land in a mysteri9us gl9wing green f9g. 9r what the humans call it The F9g." 

His expression still smiling but y9u c9uld tell he a bit unc9mfortable. I kn9w he's n9t really that f9nd 9f h9rr9r m9vies especially if the m9vie matches the l9cati9n. It give the scare fact9r up a n9tch. It will gives him a g99d scare that he w9n't want t9 g9 t9 sleep. Best part I kn9w he can't say n9 t9 me. 

" oh uh sure wve can see that too" 

As planed 

"9h 6y the way the 9thers are 9n there way s99n. 9h l99k here they are."

"Wvait wvhat!?" 

" OK WE ARE HERE LET GET THIS OVER WITH." 

" OOOO the tent is So Glubing Cute!"

" Wwoww cronus I can't belive you almost didn't tell me you were planing a sleepover with everyone wwithout me." 

" Oh Danny Boy almost didn't see you there. Ha ha uh it a surprised for me too with evweryone here all at once." 

" Yes I th9ught f9r a pr9per sleep 9ver we need 3 9r m9re guest. S9 I t9ld karkat t9 ar9und up every9ne unless I 9ver step than I d9 ap9l9gize.."

" NO no no this is fine the more the marrier. I just need to modify some stuff. Uh wvait here." 

He jumps back inside after a c9uple of m9ments. He reappears and 9pens the entrance of the tent. 

"Ok everyone thanks for coming and wvelcome to the sleep ovwer."


	3. The layout

The layout

Despite its size from the 9utside he s9meh9w managed t9 expanded fr9m the inside. It was l9ng and wide en9ugh f9r us t9 walk through. There were little dangly lights hanging 9ut a69ve us. The wh9le tent and carpet was vi9let 6ut with the light it gave a little fuchsia hue t9 it. There was a little 6it of g9ld detail such as the thin fa6rics. Fr9m the inside it you can still see the 6each and the waves as it r9lls thr9ugh. The fa6ric has a little bit 9f a sparkle t9 it as well. Even the snack ta6le and the plates were g9ld. 

I sp9tted Meenah taking a few of them for herself. 6ef9re I g9t t9 c9nfr9nt her. I g9t pull alway by P9rrim t9 turn a surprise c9rner. As we ran it was revealed that it was much larger then I th9ught. It was alm9st like a mini maze as we turn left and right. Each path we t99k had a r99m for each activity. We saw Mituna and S9llux playing a game in a r99m fill with 69ards games and an9ther was Ferferi and Nepeta playing dress up with a ph9t9 sh99t. We kept g9ing and see Vriska and Dirk c9ming 9ut of 9ne with fresh temp9rary tatt99s 9n. While Jake and R9xy run int9 what l99ks like a mini lusus petting z99. It was phen9menal! 

We f9und a r99m that had let y9u make y9ur 9wn paper mache lanterns. Was there was instructi9n 9n the 69ard with c9l9rful c9nstructi9n paper and art supplies. T99k me a while to set up mine. P9rrim made this 9k 9ne that had little green m9ths 9n it. After mine was d9ne we switch r99ms. We f9und a r99m fill with yarn and knitting needles. Rose, Jade and Kanaya halfway d9ne knitting scarves and sweaters. I was trying t9 run 9ut but P9rrim 6l9ck the entrance. Next thing I knew I end up as the girls fashi9n m9del with all these itchy sweaters and scarves. Trying 9n all these itchy ugly 9utfits they made. I was lecturing the entire time and finally was set free. I ch9se the next r99m and we went were there were typewriters. S9me p9etry slam was g9ing 9n 6etween Tavr9s and Dave. Meanwhile Meulin and Jane were typing away like there was n9 t9m9rr9w. I j9in in and typed my 200 page essay a69ut the Injustice fairness between rust 6l99d vs purple 6l99d trolls. When I was d9ne I want to sh9w 9ff my w9rk. T9 my surprise I find 9ut that Meulin and Jane had created 9ver 940 pages c9m6ine. Even worse it turns 9ut Meulin was creating a shipping fanfic n9vel a69ut Dave and J9hn running a coffee cafe during the Vict9rian steampunk era. Jane was just a69ut s9me n9 n9nsense detective s9lving a series of crimes with her mini sh9rts hands9me British sidekick that wields a d9uble pist9l. I finally remem6ered P9rrim was with me. When I turn t9 l99k f9r her I see that she is wearing a pair 9f sunglasses and small 6lack T-shirt as a tank t9p a mic in her hand. She dr9ps it d9wn it leaving 6ehind Dave and a shirtless Tavr9s are facing d9wn t9 the fl99r. 

"What did y9u d9 t9 them, P9rrim?!?!"

" Just a little friendly slam po+etry battle." 

" But did y9u really have t9 take their stuff t99?" 

"O+h Kanny sweetie everybo+dy kno+ws when yo+u're victo+rio+us yo+u must take the spo+ils with yo+u." 

" I must disagree with y9u. It seems kind 9f tasteless and tacky act." 

" Maybe so+ I will give it back o+nce they defeat me. Until then I'm keeping them."

We kept g9ing and expl9red the wh9le tent. We s9meh9w ended up 6ack where we started. 69th me and P9rrim were 9ut of 6reath. 9ur excitement was a little hard t9 c9ntain. 

" That was incredible! Cro+nus has tho+ught o+f everything!"

" I will admit it was indeed a surprise." 

"Thanks I tried my best."

We turn 9ur heads and see Cr9nus putting 9ut f9lded 6lankets and thr9w pill9ws in fr9nt 9f a m9vie screen. He l99ks a little 6ashful instead 9f his 9ld c9cky attitude. The Vi9let 9n his cheeks made him l99ks kind of cute. It alm9st remind me 9f h9w he was 6ack when he was alive. 6ack when he still w9re his ad9rable big r9und glasses and s9ft wavey hair. 6ack when he l9ve magic and 6elieve things will get 6etter.

"KANKRI!"

P9rrim elb9wed me and when I l99k up I realize I accidentally picture Cr9nus and his envir9nment of what I was thinking. He l99k disc9mfort 6y this and sh99k his arm t9 erase the illusi9n. It went 6ack t9 n9rmal 6ut I feel extremely em6arrassed by this. 

" Please I told you guys about this. I don't wvant you to be remember me like that. It not wvho I am anymore." 

There was s9me sadness as he said that. He was h9lding 6lankets tightly and refuse t9 l99k at us in the eyes. There was a m9ment 9f silent. S99n P9rrim came up t9 him and gra66ed his hand.

" I'm so+rry it just hard to+ fo+rget because yo+u haven't use this tent when yo+u were back as a cute little wizard bo+y. Thinking abo+ut it made me remember ho+w happy yo+u were." 

" Porrim I promise I am happy...it just hard for a guy like me to finding the right person wvho wvant to give me a shot. I'm sorry if I come off jaded these days but I'm honest I'm fine."

S9metimes I f9rget when she isn't trying t9 cull me she still try cull 9thers. N9t as severe c9mpared t9 me 6ut she try. Unlike me Cr9nus d9esn't push away and they sh9w s9me respect with each 9ther. Yet s9metime I think he put his wall d9wn faster f9r her than me. 6ut f9r n9w I believe P9rrim is taking the 6lame for me and appreciate that. She reassures him and 69th part from each 9ther. 

" Me and Kankri will get yo+u a snack and a milkshake fro+m the snack table. Thank yo+u again fo+r making this sleepov+er." 

" Thanks and glad you guys came."

As we head t9 the snack table P9rrim started t9 whisper t9 me. 

" I kno+w it was yo+u that tho+ught o+f Cro+nus like that. It kind o+f bittersweet but may I ask what trigger it? 

" N9rmally I w9uld lecture y9u f9r asking pers9nal questi9ns 9n s9me9ne else's 6usiness 6ut since y9u technically t99k the blame I will tell y9u this 9nce. Y9u must n9t 6la66ering 9n your g9ssip affairs."

" I pro+mise" 

" I think Cr9nus is m9ving t9 fast f9r his 9wn g99d."

" What do+ you mean?" 

" I can't give t99 much inf9rmati9n 6ut ever since he changed his wh9le l99k I th9ught it was f9r the 6est. He wasn't as depressing as bef9re and seem c9nfident f9r 9nce. Yet lately I'm starting t9 think he's heading a path that might n9t be g99d. He's trying t9 c9py um like the um..."

" Copy like the humans?"

" Did he tell y9u?!?!"

" No+ but no+t hard to+ tell ever since he put o+n that white shirt and started co+llecting human items within each bubble dreams."

"Well in that case y9u understand it might be c9ncerning. Y9u see I d9 supp9rt him 6ut n9w I'm starting t9 think I might made him 6elieve it's 9kay t9 d9 certain things."

" Like what kankri" 

" 9r s9me reas9n believes he is human kin. Dressing up as 9ne is fine n9 harm there but n9w he trying to sleep like 9ne. He's ch99sing t9 sleep all night and stay up all day. D9n't you find that a bit alarming? F9r all we kn9w it c9uld 6e sleeping 9n 6ed instead of a restrec9pac9n." 

" Maybe but If I may put in this fact fro+m my decestor Kanaya and her friends watch and talk to these humans. Unlike o+ur sun and there's do+ no+t burn o+ff yo+ur skin when co+ntact. So+ they do+n't have to+ fear the sunlight as much and can thrive within it. So+ fo+r us if we want it wo+uldn't hurt us. As fo+r the bed I heard from Karkat it quite so+ft and co+mfo+rta6le." 

" May6e 6ut I d9n't think that's en9ugh evidence t9 supp9rt that the9ry. As Cr9nus is trying 9ut I see less and less 9f him. When was the last time y9u seen him t99. If he keeps it up he might as well disappear. I w9uldn't kn9w if s9mething bad w9unld happened t9 him 9r 6e there if he if he need s9me9ne t9 talk t9. It's just frustrating he changes his sleep schedule with9ut telling anyb9dy. It ruins the scheduling and 9ur time to talk. He selfish and rude d9ing this t9 me. It n9 fair he n9t including me anym9re!" 

" This may so+und triggering but I must say it so+und like you just miss spending time aro+und your greaser fish bo+y." 

" What I never! This n9t missing any9ne 6ut I just fear f9r him as a friend and that is all!" 

" Yo+u sure? it so+und like yo+u do+ and if I'm no+t mistaken it so+unds like yo+ur gro+wing stro+ng feelings to+wards Cro+nus. Red o+r pink just remember o+ne thing, Kankri." 

" Even with all these ludicr9us the9ry 9n my relati9nship with Cr9nus which by the way is wr9ng. I am truly c9ncerned that he is d9ing w9uld harm his 69dy. Even if and 9nly if I decide that I have feelings f9r him it will n9t w9rk because 9f my v9ws. What 9n parad9x space 9f advice d9 y9u have t9 9ffer me?! "

She puts her finger 9n my m9uth. It was bad en9ugh when she dragged me earlier 6ut I excused it due t9 the excitement. N9w she has the nerve t9 silence me!

" Sssssh listen yo+u can still have a relationship and keep yo+ur vow. There will be so+me o+bstacles but for no+w I think the biggest o+ne is yo+u need to give Cro+nus ro+o+m to+ gro+w. If yo+u keep putting him in a tight bubble determining what is go+o+d and what is no+t fo+r him. Yo+u will lo+se him fo+r go+o+d."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will edit this later but I just wanted to post this up before my iPad died.

I brush 9ff her finger away fr9m my lips. I l99k in closely to her eyes and angrily whispered to her. 

"If y9ur implying I'm trying to be control of Cronus. You are completely wrong! You know I will never do such thing! I find this highly offensive that you think that what kind of relationship I have with Cronus."

" Kankri please understand I am not making any accusation but what I will say your approach is kind of selfish."

" (Gasp) SELFISH!!!!!! I never! My intention are completely is Noble and I truly care for his well being. I have done my best to listen to him when he needs to talk. I give him advice when he needs it. I even studied human culture with him!"

" yet you seem to have trouble respecting Cronus sleep at his own terms." 

This argument could have gone longer if Cronus I did not intervene by asking about his snack. we had not realize our faces we're so close we were practically inhaling each other's breath. Quickly we gave each other's space and gave him his snack. Besides Cronus eating the tent was silence. I could feel Porrim staring at me but I could not say anything without getting Cronus suspicious about us. I still steamed yet I need to calm down and focus on my plan. I try to think of a topic or something. Thankfully karkat show up carrying stuff lusus toys and glow sticks.

" HEY AMPORA SENIOR!"

" Oh hey chief what can I you for?"

Karkat cheeks were blushing and look down to the corner of the tent. 

" I just want to say this sleepover isn't so bad as I thought it was going to be. So I guess I want to say is good work."

I was surprised karkat gave Cronus a complement. Kind of proud of him saying it calming too. Thou looking at Cronus made him happy too. He rub the back of his head looking down too. I could see he was blushing with a soft smile. 

" Thanks"

"Wwell I will admit I'm impressed as well."

We all turn to face towards Eridan.

" Maybe you weren't a complete garbage as I thought you were. You seem to have some hidden talents in you after all."

" (Gasp) EXCUSE ME HOW DO YOU TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT! "

Cronus raise both hands at me. Waving them trying as if to tell me to back down.

" It ok Kankri everything is ok. Eridan thanks I'm glad I was able to live to up to your standards. I hope you had a good time as wwell.?"

" I will say it was pleasant then expected." 

" Awesome if you like you can hang around here. I'm about to put on a movie and grab some snack if you want." 

" What kind of movie do you have?" 

I am still a bit ticked off by eridan's manners. Cronus is able to handle the situation than I expected it to be. As he was about to explain about his favorite movie. Somehow without us noticing John and Jade past us and found the movie I picked up first. 

" Hey Jade they got The Fog!"

" Oh a weather documentary?"

" No no it a scary movie about a town get haunted by a glowy fog fill with ghost zombie pirates." 

" Oh that sound kind of cool."

" Hey Mr. Ampora can we watch this?"

" Sure but I'm.."

" Hey if the movie has pirates wouldn't it take place at a beach? Wouldn't it be best to watch it at the actual beach?" 

" ha ha I like how think Jade. Mr. Ampora would it ok if me and Jade take the projector and the stuff out at the beach?" 

" Sure?"

"Aright come on John I'll take the protector while you get stuff set up." 

Normally I would say something for these kind of situations but for once I decided to you set this one out. In fact they are doing the job for me. Shortly after the other started showing up and headed towards the beach as well. While John and Jade we're setting the projector up. Cronus and Porrim were setting up blankets for everybody. Rufio and Dirk help bring the snack table outside for the rest of us. By the time everything was set up everybody was here. Though just before we start I brought something to give a little more excitement to the movie. I talked to Jade to help set up the thing and then Cronus came in front of everybody to give announcement. 

" Evening everybody I really appreciate you guys all coming and I hope everybody had a good time tonight. We have a double feature tonight and the first will be the human classical film called The Fog." 

"Wooo!"

" As I hadn't seen that in age!"

" W)(ere's t)(e rest of t)(e title?" 

" Afterwards we will see my..."

I grab the mic and face towards everyone else.

" We have a special treat for everyone. I brought a fog machine that's hooked up and is synced to the movie. Give the thrill as if you are part to the movie as well. As well some little light show to it. You may cuddle up with a buddy if you need to. So just remember to ask your companion first cuz remember considers a thing. And remember to label any triggers because you might offense someone else who doesn't have a buddy. As well some reasonable boundaries.   
Also this film contains foul language, some nudity, imply Pail, imply flush crush, family Dynamics, pirates, authorities, religion, leprosy, death, alive, violence, glore, backstabbing, twist, stealing, conspiracy, some culling, human culture, special effects, soundtrack, musical scores, vandalism, and beach scenery.  
Other than that I hope everybody enjoys this film."

Cronus may have look dumbfounded which was understandable since I didn't tell him the last minute changes I added in. I will apologize afterwards but right now my signal him to come down with me so we could start the movie. We found a spot but I went to the snack table really quick. When I came back I saw Eridan took my spot. A bit annoyed by this. Suddenly he wiggled his fins and Cronus wiggled his in response. They didn't seem to say anything but yet Eridan look down and played with his fingers for some reason. Cronus wiggled his fins again and rub the top of Eridan head. I'm assuming it must be some tender moment between them but I need to get rid of Eridan for the night. You went to find karkat really quick. I found him with Dave and terezi. Whisper to his ear trying without let the others know.

" Excuse me, karkat but I need your assistance." 

" What now?!? "

"Yes, it seems Eridan took my spot and I need you to distract him. So continue could continue my plan in motion." 

" What no I don't want to do anyting with that guy ever since well you know."

" Oh yes yes I understand he murdered and injured couple of your friends back when you were alive. It must be tragic and traumatizing for you to experience. You have my sincere pity and I wish you well. I completely understand what you are going through since Meenha blow us up against our will and sent us here to the dream bubble for eons. I am here if you ever need advice or a shoulder for you to cry on.   
Until then I need you to swallow up all those feelings and pull up your big boy pants. March to Eridan invite him back here or everybody will see your embarrassment on loop til paradox space collapse itself." 

" Mother ffffff FINE!!!!!"

" Hey karkat you okay there buddy?" 

" Yeah yeah I'll be back I just need to pick up a murderer just in case this movie turns out to be a flop. I rather be killed by my ex-friend instead of a bad movie!!!" 

"Uh ok bud good luck with that." 

As we walk back I could see the Ampora were still wiggling their fins. They haven't said anything but they were still smiling never the less.

" HEY YOUNGER AMPORA! GET YOUR BUTT UP AND COME SIT WITH US!"

"what wwhy?" 

" UH I DON'T MAYBE COME MEET DAVE OR FLIRT WITH TEREZI UNTIL YOU GET REJECTED OR SOMETHING."

"I think I'm fine here if you don't mind karkat." 

Karkat looked at me with a tired expression. I glared back at him to tell him to try harder.

" (Sigh) Sorry I meant to say. I would like for you to sit with us. Because I want tooooooo?" 

I didn't say anything but I did mouth my words for him to say.

" Oooooo catch...up...with...every..thing.. since..we..last.seen.each.other.?" 

" Are you sure? I remember in the memo's past or future you don't want to do anything with me."

" Yes.I...was.. angry..at the.time..but..now..I..want..to.. resolve.. uwanted.. conflicts.. I will.. appreciate it. If you come.SIT.WITH.US."

" Your buddy sounds like he will pop if you don't go."

" Honestly I feel a little bit scared to go with him right now."

" WAIT WAIT NO NO PLEASE DON'T! IM I'm just want you to come sit with me. We don't have to talk if you don't want to. Just please come sit with me?"

" All right if that's what you want I will come. Alright I guess I'll see you later, Cronus." 

Cronus gave quick peck of a kiss on Eridan purple streak. He doesn't fuss or wipe it away.

" Ok chief good luck and see ya later. Karkat please take care of him. I want him back in one piece."

" Uh ok yeah uh he will?!?"

He wave them goodbye and notice he has a bracelet on.

"Where did that come from if you don't mind telling me Cronus?"

" Oh Eridan made this for me in one of the rooms as a thank you gift."

" So I take it you and Eridan are in a quadrant together?"

" Actually no not really. We tried but it didn't seem to fit. Not like anyting compared to your counterpart with you as the signless and the disciple. It does feel like on the platonic side yet some spite here and there." 

"It does sounds very complex." 

" Yeah to be honest we..actually.. abandon..the. quadrants stuff and..look in the human stuff.

"WHAT!!"

" I know I know but hear me out. Turns out humans doesn't have just one way about romance in fact it got something about familial I think? Siblinghood I think it's call?"

" Oh that is interesting."

" Yeah it's still new territory for us. So far it's going pretty great for us."

" I see"

" Eridan may be stuck up and whiny around the edges. Yet if you look past layers he's a really good kid." 

I'm surprised by this. he sounds a little bit mature all of a sudden. Did he grow a bit without me?


End file.
